Chronicles of New Gallifrey: The Story of The Vale Yard
by Akiyama Shijin
Summary: New Gallifrey, A bright and shining world on the 1st Star system of the Universe. It's mission; Interference. If the original Time Lords don't interfere, these do. With their best men on the Job: The Doctor, The Master, Orion and Omega, Jack and Monk. Now, their mission, Stop Vale Yard from destroying the new heritage of Gallifrey. And the Clock is Ticking...
1. Chapter 1: Not Every Day

_'Ugh, where am I? What's going on here?'_ a purple unicorn mare with a pink strip in her hair thought. "Oh, good the horse is up." A man who looks like a potato said. "Strax, please respect the mare." A woman scolded at Strax. "Hush now, Jenny. Not in front of the guests, please." A lizard woman said. "My name is Madame Vastra. Please excuse my wife. She is a bit cranky that we got captured." Vastra said. "Hello. My name is Twilight Sparkle." Twilight said. "Hello, horse. I am Strax of the Sontarian Military Empire and this Man is Jenny." Strax said mistaking Jenny for a man, again. "In you go, you stupid horses." Another Potato man wearing Sontarian armor said, bringing in two Pegasus, two earth ponies, a unicorn, and two Alicorns. "Hey, we are not horses! We're ponies!" A blue Pegasus mare with rainbow hair said. "Am I going to have to wear prison strips? Oh dear! They are going to clash!" A prim white unicorn mare said.

"Ah swear Rare, ya'll more worried 'bout yer outfit than the fact that we ALL gunna be locked up!" An orange farm pony with a southern accent said. "Um, is it ok if I just stay with them? If it's alright with you." A shy yellow Pegasus mare asked. "Wow you guys look like potatoes. Did you know that you look like potatoes? I like potatoes, do you like potatoes? Did you eat a bajillion potato that's why you look like that? I want to look like a potato." A Pink Party Pony rambled. "This one's blabbing! Can I kill it?" A potato man said.

"Permission Denied. Her Power is strong. She will be useful in powering the Device." A Deep Mechanical voice said. "If she fails to de-live-err, she will be EX-TER-MIN-ATED!" Another more cybernetic voice said. "Ooo, your voice sounds like you were talking in front of an electric fan! Do you have an electric fan?" The Pink one said. "BE SILENT!" A Dark Unicorn said, dressed similarly to the Vale Yard. "All of them have a certain power. They will power The Device. And, knowing HIM, he will come." The Vale Yard said. "And who is this 'He' you speak of?" The Dark blue alicorn asked. "The Doctor" Replied the Vale Yard.

(Doctor Whooves Theme)

THE DOCTOR

THE MASTER

THE MONK

CAPT. JACK HARKNESS

ORION

OMEGA

THE CHRONICLES OF DOCTOR WHOOVES

EPISODE ONE: NOT EVERY DAY…

BY: STEVEN MOFFET

"Alright the TARDIS is reacting to whatever is pulling it in, or where ever it wants to go. Huh, go figure. Master, report in engine room" A man in a purple tweed, purple waist coat, light blue shirt, Black(ish) bowtie and long (NOT GINGER) hair said. "It's all good, Doctor, except for the fact that I'm, ah *ACHOO!* sneezing." A blonde man in a modified cricketer's outfit said. "EAT THE CELERY! WHY DO YOU THINK THE DOCTOR GAVE YOU PRESCRIPTIONS TO EAT THEM!?" A bald man in a monk's robe asked. "Well, I don't see why I should wear it on my jacket's lapel!" The Master said. "Because, you look like my 5th incarnation, so I gave you the clothing of my 5th incarnation. He had allergies. And he saved the world with a kettle and some string." The Doctor said. "Doc, I think we have a problem!" A man in a WWII great coat said. "Whatever do you mean, Jack?" the Doctor asked. "Orion and Omega are fighting, again." Jack said. "Well, at least my sonic is more efficient than that monstrosity!" Omega said. "At least I can open WOOD!" Orion said. "AT LEAST I CAN OPEN DEADLOCK SEALS!" yelled Omega, effectively shutting Orion up.

"Hey Doctor! Guys! I think you should see this!" Jack said. Within a few minutes the men gathered in the main console room. "Look" Jack said, pointing to the screen showing the Time Vortex. "Is that a crack?" The Monk asked. "Yes, I think it is." the Master said. "Alright, is the TARDIS diving straight for it?" Orion asked. "Only one way to find out" The Doctor said. "Alright, you know pretty well where we are supposed to go." The Doctor said yelling out. "Doctor, what are you doing?" Omega asked. Suddenly, the TARDIS jolts to the left, straight towards the crack in time. "Well, looks like we are heading in the right direction! HAHA, GERONIMO!" The Doctor yells.

Meanwhile, in the Prison cell…

"Doctor Who?" Rainbow dash asked. "He is like fire, ice and rage. Never keeping still, never staying in one place for too long. He is the Oncoming Storm. He is The Doctor" Said Celestia.

Suddenly, a whooshing sound was heard. A light was flashing in a certain area of the room

"Ah, here he is now." the Vale Yard said.

_Thump_.

A grandfather clock replaced the light from where it was. "Wait, that's not right! Where is The Doctor!?" The Vale Yard Asked. "Oh, you know, absolutely, positively anywhere." A voice said. "Where are you!? Show yourself! I will call the Daleks on you if I have to!" the Vale Yard said, panicking. "Oh, would you. You should know that you just called the wrong guy." Then, a blue Pegasus with yellow hair, bowtie and stick of celery attached to his collar, hourglass with a drum as a cutie mark appeared. "Are you the Doctor?" Flutter-shy asked. "No. I'm the Master; Lord of all, Time and Space. And you, my friend, are trespassing." the Master said. "Oh, is that so? Then what would be the appropriate punishment?" The Vale Yard asked, mockingly. "By order of the Time Lord council, the appropriate punishment is Exile. But I believe I could do so much more." A voice said from behind the Grandfather clock. The owner is revealed to be a black earth pony with monk's robes, hourglass with a peace logo as a cutie mark. "I am the Monk. My religion denies that I attack. But exceptions could be made. No, I don't believe in Buddha." The Monk said.

"No one asked. We are Orion and Omega" Two voices said simultaneously. The owners are black and white Unicorns with hourglasses and yin and yang as a cutie mark. "Yes, so by order of Torchwood III, I, Captain Jack Harkness, arrest you." A Blue Pegasus with a dress shirt and vest with the Orion constellation as a cutie mark said.

"What can you do? You are only 2 pegasi, 2 unicorns and earth pony." The Vale Yard said, confident that he would win. "They won't need an army. They have me. I am The One who can turn back armies with just one look. The sound of my name brings fear into the hearts of men. You will lose Yale Yard, I swear, because I am The Doctor." A Grey blue Earth Pony with a purple jacket, bowtie and waistcoat, with an hourglass as a cutie mark.

"But, your TARDIS is a… How is it a Grandfather Clock?" The Vale Yard asked. "Chameleon circuit, Vale Yard, you should know! I will not let you destroy New Gallifrey!" the Doctor said. "But you have no Wea-pons, No Back-up, No pla-an." the Cybernetic voice said. "Yeah, and doesn't that scare you to death?" The Doctor Asked. "Bah, I have no time for you. New Gallifrey will still suffer eternal darkness, and eventually freeze, thanks to the jewels of Rassilon." The Vale Yard said. "You have no chance in stopping me. Oh and don't try shooting, I'm just a hologram, along with everything else in here, except them. This place is set to blow in 2 minutes Doctor. Better hurry."

To be concluded…

Next Time on the Chronicles Doctor Whooves

"Doctor, what are you doing?"

"Key word: Regenerate!"

"Rose"

"They are my family, my companions, and my… friends"

"Alpha?"

"What is it with us and Time related puns?"

THE DOCTOR

THE MASTER

THE MONK

CAPT. JACK HARKNESS

ORION

OMEGA

CH'ZSAZ

TWILIGHT SPARKLE

RARITY

APPLEJACK

RAINBOW DASH

FLUTTERSHY

PINKIE PIE

CELESTIA

LUNA

VALE YARD

DALEK EMPEROR

CYBER KING

SONTARIANS

VASTRA

JENNY

STRAX


	2. Chapter 2: You meet The Doctor

LAST TIME ON THE CHRONICLES OF DOCTOR WHOOVES

'Ugh, where am I? What's going on here?'

"Knowing HIM, He will come."

"They won't need an army. They have me."

"But you have no Wea-pons, No Back-up, No pla-an."

"Yeah, and doesn't that scare you to death?"

"This place is set to blow in 2 minutes Doctor. Better hurry."

(Doctor Whooves Theme)

THE DOCTOR

THE MASTER

THE MONK

CAPT. JACK HARKNESS

ORION

OMEGA

THE CHRONICLES OF DOCTOR WHOOVES

EPISODE TWO: … YOU MEET THE DOCTOR

BY: STEVEN MOFFET

"This place is set to blow in 2 minutes Doctor. Better hurry." The Vale Yard's voice echoed throughout the prison vessel. "Alright then, let's go. Master, where's your laser screwdriver?" The Doctor asked. "Oh, I don't have it. But I have this!" The Master then pulls out large cannon. "Well then, FIRE AWAY!" Omega said. _BOOM_, a large blast was heard in the entire room. "How, did that fit in your pocket?" Twilight asked incredulously. "It's bigger on the inside." The Master said. "But, how… what is going on?" Twilight stuttered. "Wait, this is normal, right?" The Master asked. "To us, it is. To them, I don't think so." Orion said. "Okay then. Now that the elements are free and Strax, Jenny and Vastra, and the two princesses are free, let's get the math out of here." Jack said. "Geronimo." The Doctor said. As the TARDIS dematerialized from the vessel, the ship went boom. What the Doctor didn't realize until the last minute was his screwdriver was onboard. "Blast, my screwdriver. Well, looks like I need a new one." Just as the Doctor said that, the TARDIS materialized … … "A Sonic wrench? Ah, out with the old and in with the new, eh?" The Doctor said aloud. "Doctor, someone is trying to contact us." Jack said. "ON SCREEN!" the Doctor yelled from underneath the console.

"Doctor, report?" a grey unicorn, dressed in traditional robes said. "Is it that time already? Give me a sec." The Doctor said. "Doctor, what are you doing?" The grey unicorn asked. "Sir, do I have permission to relay information?" The Doctor asked, doing a strange salute. "It is granted." the grey unicorn said. "The one who is destroying this world, sir, is the Vale Yard." The Doctor said. "Blast, I thought he died." The unicorn said. "Pardon the intrusion, darling, but what is going on here?" asked Rarity. "Shush, I apologize, High Time Lord President, for the intrusion, and guests." The Monk said. "Never mind, we must hurry. Time is of the essence. Even with a TARDIS we have to finish this. Let me introduce myself, I am High Time Lord President Ch'zsaz, or Shard to prevent problems with pronunciations. I am the ruler of New Gallifrey, which is located on the moon of Gaia." President Shard said. "I am Princess Celestia and this is my sister Princess Luna." The Princess said. "Ahem, yes, well, back to the matter at hoof. Sir, what would be the most appropriate approach for this?" Orion asked. "We could use the mother gems of Gallifrey, from The Tomb of Rassilon." The Master suggested. "But it could take years for use to solve the problems, and such." The Doctor said. "It took five of my incarnations to do it."

"But, it is the only chance we got. Sir, do you have the gems?" Omega asked. "No. As a matter of fact I don't. The Doctor does." The room was then filled with gasps. "Not me, sir. The TARDIS has them." The Doctor said, as-a-matter-of-factly. "Well, TARDIS, activate code 14778. Key word: Regenerate" as President Shard said those words, The Console Room was shining in a assortment of colors, as certain colors were shining on top of the co-pilots. On top of the Master: light blue; on the Monk: color orange; on Capt. Jack: red; Omega: indigo; Orion: Pink; and finally, the Doctor: Purple. "Hey, aren't those the colors of the Elements of Harmony." Rainbow Dash asked. "Ah think so." Applejack said, released from her shock. "Blue, symbol of Time Lord Emotion: Joy. Orange is the symbol of Time Lord Justice. Red is the symbol of Time Lord Bravery. Indigo is the Symbol for the giving soul of a Time Lord, and Pink for the Kindness in every Time Lord's heart. Purple the symbol for The Magic of the Universe; Time and Space." As President Shard finished, the lights subsided. "Look at your sonic weaponry." Shard said.

When they activate their Sonic Arsenal, the colors are the same as the Mother Gems of Gallifrey. "Sir, you are playing a dangerous game." The Doctor assured. "I know, Doctor; Vastra, you and your gang, return to London immediately!" President Shard said. "Yes, your lordship." Vastra said, and they teleported away with the Vortex Manipulator. "Princesses, I suggest you stay in New Gallifrey for a while. I am going to need help in calming the crowds." The President said. "You can't miss it; it's over by the Citadel, on the planet Moon" One council member said. "Ahem, sir, the moon is a satellite, not a planet." The Monk clarified. "Are all Time Lords like this?" Luna asked. "Oi!" every single Time Lord in the room and on-screen reacted to the comment. "Not all, just the guy on the screen." Jack said. "Tell the Elements to return to Equestria, they are safer there." The President said.

"Wait just a second! We are not going home when our home is in danger. We are going with them." Twilight said angrily at the High Time Lord Council members. "NO! Out of the question! We will not allow one of our best hopes in restoring Equestria just jump flank first into danger!" One of the Members of the council said. "Ahem, your lordship, if you recall, I do that for a living." The Doctor reminded. "Except for you, of course, my dear Doctor" another council member said. "Yes, it is imperative that we keep you safe." A third council member said. "Well, buck yer directives! We ain't Time Ponies or whatever! Our home's in trouble, so we're going there whether you like it or not!" Applejack yelled. "ENOUGH! This is getting out of hoof!" The Doctor yelled his composure slipping. "Your Lordship, I know the directives, the rules, everything by the book! I travel with companions, in every adventure I go through, I travel with them. I consider these six my companions, so to take them away is like ripping a piece of me from my life! Tearing my timeline piece by piece! My companions are my family! Martha, Donna, you too, Jack" The Doctor said, listing the companions he had. "Amy, Rory, River, Clara… … … Rose. I loved all of them. I care for them. And every single day, travelling alone, I don't see the beauty anymore: The beauty of the universe. Until I have someone to share it with." The Doctor continued.

"Very well, Doctor. Do you consider your co-pilots, your companions?" The sixth member of the council said. "Yes, they are my family, my companions, my… friends" The Doctor said. The sixth member then smiled. "Doctor you truly are the greatest student in the Academy." The Sixth one said. "Alpha?" The Doctor asked. "Good you still remember the old Man." The Member said with a laugh. "I hate to interrupt, but again, Time is of the essence!" The Master said.

"Then we have no time to lose. What is it with us and Time related puns?" Omega said. "We're Time Lords, what do you expect?" Orion said. "Remember Doctor, Never Travel alone" Alpha said. "Yes sir." The Doctor said reassuringly "Well done, my good and faithful student" Alpha praised. "Alright then, ALLONS'Y" The Six co-pilots yell.

TO BE CONCLUDED…

NEXT TIME ON THE CHRONICLES OF DOCTOR WHOOVES

"What? What? WHAT!?"

"This will be your end Doctor"

"Um, Twilight, What is that?"

"Doctor, are they dangerous?"

THE DOCTOR

TWILIGHT SPARKLE

THE MASTER

PINKIE PIE

THE MONK

APPLEJACK

CAPT. JACK HARKNESS

RAINBOW DASH

ORION

FLUTTERSHY

OMEGA

RARITY

HIGH TIME LORD PRESIDENT CH'ZSAZ

TIME LORD COUNCIL MEMBER # 1

TIME LORD COUNCIL MEMBER # 2

TIME LORD COUNCIL MEMBER # 3

TIME LORD COUNCIL MEMBER # 4

TIME LORD COUNCIL MEMBER # 5

ALPHA

CELESTIA

LUNA

VALE YARD

"Arial Black","sans-serif"'APPLEJACK

RAINBOW DASH

FLUTTERSHY

PINKIE PIE

CELESTIA

LUNA

VALE YARD

DALEK EMPEROR

CYBER KING

SONTARIANS

VASTRA

JENNY

STRAX


	3. Mini-Chapter 1: in The Doctor's TARDIS

(Doctor Whooves Theme)

THE DOCTOR

THE MASTER

THE MONK

CAPT. JACK HARKNESS

ORION

OMEGA

THE CHRONICLES OF DOCTOR WHOOVES

MINI – EPISODE 1: MEANWHILE IN THE TARDIS…

BY: STEVEN MOFFET

"ALLONS'Y!" The Six co-pilots yell. As they finished their battle-cry they immediately started running around the console, pressing buttons and pulling levers. "Doctor, Is this thing supposed to shake, rattle and roll!?" Twilight asked. "Activate Stabilizers!" The Doctor yelled. As soon as he yelled, the TARDIS stopped shaking. The TARDIS interior was just like the whimsical design she had when Amy and Rory had first jumped onboard. "Not really" The Master said. "Alright, Master, your TARDIS design is archived in TARDIS CONSOLE #3-4. Monk, you're in TARDIS CONSOLE #11b. Omega and Orion use my TARDIS CONSOLE #9-10. Jack, do you have another Vortex Manipulator?" The Doctor asked. "No, why do you ask?" Jack asks.

"I need you to use TARDIS CONSOLE #8." The Doctor instructs. "Alright, I scanned the base. Girls, you need to go home. I was wrong. I am so, so very sorry, but you need to return to Pony Ville." The Doctor said. "NO! Doctor, how could you say that? You told the council that you would allow us to help, that we were like your companions. Why turn your back on us now?" Twilight said angrily. "She's right, Doc. Ya'll jest yelled at them council fer whut? Nuthin! Ah thought ya'll wuld never abandon yer companions!?" Applejack yelled. "Little know fact, the Doctor lies." The Master said dejectedly, his hair turning grey. "You lied to the council!? I thought you guys were loyal to them! And Doctor, what happened to never travel alone, you're telling your companions to go away!" Rainbow said accusingly. "I am sure the Doc's got his reasons." Jack said. "Well, he perhaps he could relay his reasons, I mean, EXCUSES to us." Rarity said glaring.

"Now, calm down. Time is of the essence, we can't waste any more time." Orion said. "Doctor, you are a big meanie head! You said we would help, but you weren't gonna let us!" Pinkie said with her hair down. "Um, maybe if we just, um, listened to the Doctor, maybe we could find out why he doesn't want us to go." Fluttershy said. "Fine, but if the reasons are useless, I will hurt him." Twilight said, mane burning. "*Sigh* It's because, every single one of my enemies, minus the Monk, The Master, and The Rani, is in that space station, waiting for its prey. Me" The Doctor said. "If I went there with others, they would hurt you, all of you. If any of you had gotten hurt, that's much worse than them torturing my body." Suddenly, an alarm rings inside the TARDIS.

"Go to your assigned TARDIS consoles. Split up and land in different sections of the station. If you six want to help, fine. Each of you is connected to the Elements of Harmony in Equestria as we are connected to Gallifrey, so in a way we are connected to each other, get to your partner and get ready for emergency Materialization." The Doctor instructed. "Doctor, what you did was a pretty smooth move. They don't trust us any of us anymore and you're forcing them to trust us." Jack said. "It's the best, I can do." The Doctor said.


	4. Chapter 3: The Doctor's Companion

LAST TIME ON THE CHRONICLES OF DOCTOR WHOOVES

'Key word: Regenerate'

"Sir, you are playing a dangerous game."

"Yes, they are my family, my companions, and my… friends"

"We're Time Lords, what do you expect?"

(Doctor Whooves Theme)

THE DOCTOR

TWILIGHT SPARKLE

THE CHRONICLES OF DOCTOR WHOOVES

EPISODE THREE: THE DOCTOR AND HIS COMPANION

BY: STEVEN MOFFET

"So, Doctor. If you are so trustworthy, what should I expect? Will you run and leave me behind, or will you stand and fight?" Twilight interrogated. "Like I said before, I will not leave my companions in the line of fire." The Doctor said, trying to stabilize the TARDIS. "Oh really, I thought you lied." Twilight said, venom dripping from her voice. "I didn't lie. I didn't expect the Daleks, or the Joudoon, or the Slitheen, or Sontarians. Any of them! When I realized what was there, I was afraid." The Doctor explained. "You were afraid? What were you afraid of?" Twilight asked, still untrusting. "You, all of you, are dying right in front of me. I don't want to see anyone die. Not now, not ever." the Doctor Said, with sadness hidden deep within his eyes.

Twilight thought back to the speech he gave, remembering the companions he listed, _"My companions are my family! Martha, Donna, you too, Jack" The Doctor said, listing the companions he had. "Amy, Rory, River, Clara… … … Rose. I loved all of them. I care for them. And every single day, travelling alone, I don't see the beauty anymore: The beauty of the universe, until I have someone to share it with."_ The sadness he had in his voice could easily be heard.

"Doctor, those friends of yours, the companions you mentioned, what happened to them?" Twilight asked. "I lost them. Some chose to walk away, but others…" The Doctor trailed off, unshed tears in his eyes.

"Doctor, I am so sorry. I didn't know." Twilight whispered. Suddenly the ship vibrates and a flash of light covers the entire room…

When the lights dimmed down, what they saw had shocked both of them…

"What?" The Doctor looks at his legs. "What?" The Doctor looks at his arms. "What?" The Doctor looks at a reflection of himself in a mirror. "I'm Bi-pedal? Wait, that's a good thing! Let me check." The Doctor says to no one in particular. "Legs still got legs!" The Doctor then kisses one of his legs. "Hands, ooh, fingers, lots of fingers! Eyes? Good. Ears? Two. Nose? And I've had worse. Chin? Blimey, it's huge. Hair? I'm a girl!" The Doctor then checks his Adam's apple. "No, no I'm not a girl. Blast and I'm still not ginger!" The Doctor checks his hair again.

"Doctor, what are you talking about?" Twilight asks. She then sees herself in the mirror. "Not this again." Twilight complains. "Come on Twilight! If the Vale Yard wants us to be like this, then let him have his way! I want to see his downfall all because his way was given." The Doctor said with the utmost confidence. "And besides, I have my companion at my side. We are a force to be reckoned with."

"Doctor, if the Vale Yard is what you claim he is, then I assume he will prevent his downfall." Twilight said worriedly. "Don't worry, Miss Sparkle. Trust me, I'm the Doctor."

As Twilight and The Doctor leave the TARDIS, they spot something that once destroyed Pony Ville. "Um, Twilight, what is that?" The Doctor asks. "Ursa Major, it is a very rare creature, and very, _very_, big." Twilight answered. "Then, I guess we should run." The Doctor suggested. "Yeah, I guess we should." As soon as Twilight said that, they started running. The Ursa Major was gaining on them, and Twilight had no way to use magic. Until… "Twilight, I have an Idea! Keep running, I'll handle it!" The Doctor instructed. "What about you?" Twilight asked. "If I can just create a flux point plus, the Time Rift gets moved, equals… … There!" The Doctor exclaims. Suddenly the Entire ship makes the TARDIS noise and the Ursa Major goes backwards in time, as if it was chasing them. The duo was unaffected as they were not directly part of that timeline. "So, it went back in time, but since we are not anchored in this timeline, we weren't affected?" Twilight asked, confused. "Yes." The Doctor said. "Ugh, I'm going to need to read up on some science novels" Twilight said, getting a headache. "You go do that. I'll just make these Daleks go away." The Doctor said, not noticing the Daleks. "Whoa, DALEKS! We better run, again!" The Doctor said. "Doctor!" Twilight said, being pulled by a Cyberman. "Okay, we are surrounded. Nowhere to run. Um, Mercy?" The Doctor said.

THE DOCTOR

TWILIGHT SPARKLE

DALEKS

CYBERMEN


End file.
